


Don't Bait Me

by Shadow15



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: Tsuna tries to enjoy a night at the faire with his boyfriend, Hibari, but his friends ruin it.





	Don't Bait Me

They were an odd sight to behold, but no one in their right mind would allow their gaze to linger for too long - not where Hibari was concerned, anyway.  Tsuna knew that, and while Hibari continued to glare, he couldn’t help but smile; the fact that his boyfriend hated crowds, yet had come for his sake anyway warmed his heart.  

“Can I have this one?”

Tsuna turned his head as he heard a child ask its mother for something.  He grinned to himself, feeling even luckier than he had just moments ago when Hibari’s scowl had lessened just that tiniest bit, only Tsuna knew about it.  

“Thank you for coming, Hibari-san,” Tsuna said softly, respecting that this wasn’t an easy thing for the older male to do.  “I thought you would enjoy the faire, and since it’s our anniversary, I thought it would be… A nice date.” 

Hibari remained silent as he ran a finger down his bird’s feathered back.  Hibird was perched on his shoulder, chirping the Namimori Middle theme as he ruffled his wings every now and then.  “You’re lucky those other herbivores you crowd with aren’t here or I’d bite you all to death.” 

Tsuna laughed nervously, knowing Hibari wasn’t one for empty threats.  He was thankful he had been able to talk his friends into leaving them alone for the night, and he was almost considering buying them all a gift as a thank you, until…

“Tenth!” 

Tsuna felt as if he were about to have a heart attack as he watched Hibari whip his tonfa out and chase after Gokudera who was now fleeing for his life, the silver-haired male having forgotten all about Tsuna’s wishes at the sight of his best friend.   

When Hibari returned to Tsuna just a few minutes later, the brunet had almost thought they were about to be left alone.  But then…

“Yo, Tsuna!” 

Once again, Hibari was chasing after one of his boyfriend’s friends.  This repeated itself a few more times before…

“I’ll bite you all to death,” Hibari growled as he headed towards the nearest random stranger who had thrown his empty cup down onto the ground, disregarding the bin he was right next to. 

Tsuna made sure to leave as fast as he could.  He also didn’t bother Hibari for the next week, too scared for his life – he could only imagine Hibari was the reason each and every one of his friends had landed themselves in hospital. 

_ Note to self – next time, just don’t tell them I have plans… and if I have to, don’t tell them  _ where.


End file.
